The Misadventures of a Bunch of Teenagers!
by Selfina-Hikayu and Co
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi are all trying to live a normal life at Yushimitsu High School. Until one day a girl with blue attire breaks into the cafeteria! And suddenly just hangs around like everything was like that from the beginning! What's the gang to do?
1. Chapter 1

God, it's been so long ever since I wrote a story for Hm...Well, I haven't written in a while, period. But still, this should get me started again. Okay, since I suck at summaries, if you just at least read the first chapter, you'll get a feel as to what's going on. But just so you know, these are the random, completely stupid MISadventures (not adventures) of Riku, Sora, Kairi and Selfina, a girl that suddenly just appears on Destiny Island (Also just known as Companion, because Riku doesn't consider her important. e.e;)! Riku: Shut up! You shut up, slut! Anyway, please, read, review, and be nice! D You'll get a cookie if you're nice. If you flame me, you're going to get reported. I accept comments to make my writing better, but come on. Okay, here we go. Enjoy!

****

****

**_The Misadventures of A Bunch of Teenagers!_**

**Chapter I: "Who Are You, What Are You?"**

It all started on a sleepy Thursday morning. The many palm trees on Destiny Islands swayed in the rather warm breeze.

"Sora! Come on, it's school time, we gotta go!" Kairi shouted at the top of her lungs, sitting at the brunette's kitchen table, cereal bar in hand. The kitchen walls were covered in little trinkets and decorations, all strangely white.

"Hold the hell on, woman! Let me put on my pants!" Sora snarled, hopping into his red jumpsuit, near to falling onto his side.

A few minutes later, Riku walks into the kitchen, and waves to Kairi. "Is he having a hard time with the jumpsuit again...?" He chuckled softly, and took a seat next to the redhead.

"I think so.." Kairi whined. "Come on, you've worn those for the last...How many years now?"

Sora practically flew down the stairs, just catching what Kairi said. "The last 2 years, so what. They're nice...My mom--"

"Made them for you, okay, we know the story." Riku rudely finished Sora's statement for him. "Let's just get out of here already, we're suppose to be at the school already..."

Sora nodded, picked up his bookbag that laid against the kitchen wall, and slung the shoulder strap on. "Let's get going then."

With that, Kairi took her purse, filled with lipsticks, glosses and hand mirrors, and Riku grabbed his own bookbag, filled with dark, Goth stuff and a girlie magazine, and the trio all tried to fit through Sora's door at once.

"Let me through!" Kairi screamed.

"Me first!" Sora exclaimed.

"Move, assholes!" Riku shouted, and pushed the other two out of the way, and walked out. Sora and Kairi followed, mumbling.

"Alright, people, get in line." Mr. Sagatoka, the principal at Yushimi High School, commanded as he paced back and forth slowly. "This year, we have to improve our physical test scores! If we plan to get Yushimi High off of that deadly list of improvement needed, I promise, the whole school will get a prom! For all the grades!"

"Prom, my ass." Riku said under his breath to Sora, who stood next to him, both in the normal gym uniform; a white shirt with the school's logo on it, and blue sweatpants for the gentlemen, blue shorts for the ladies.

Mr. Sagatoka turned swiftly, and started walking towards Riku, a sneer on his face. "Is there something you'd like to say, Riku? Would you like to spend detention with Ms. Miyakoto this evening?"

"Hah, with that old hag? I'd rather choke on Kairi's spit." Riku said defiantly, sneering right back at the principal.

Kairi turned to Riku, but still held her place in line, "Hey! Don't be so mean to me, I'm the one that saved you from that test in Geography. You should praise me."

Sora sighed and slapped his hand onto his forehead, embarrassed that he had to be friends with these people.

"Well, Riku," Mr. Sagatoka started again, turning his back to Riku and the rest of the other kids. "We have to get these scores up. Too many a year have we failed to comply to the standards of this test. This year, we will get our name off of this list, and we will regain our glorious reputation again!"

The kids gave him that 'what the hell...' look and just ran off to do various things in the gym. Mr. Sagatoka sighed, and quietly headed for the gym doors.

Riku hopped onto the climbing rope, and started to effortlessly pull himself up, and rung the bell at the top.

Over to the side, a pair of girls looked up at the silver haired jock and made a face.

"That's the fifth time this week that he's been able to do that." The first girl said.

"Yeah, I know. He's cute as hell though." The second girl responded.

Sora stretched out on the mats with Kairi, sitting and facing each other, holding hands and pulling each other back and forth like on those aerobics videos.

"So...What are you planning to do tonight?" Kairi asked shyly. She took a quick glance at him.

Sora shrugged casually and made a 'meh' sound. "I guess I'm going to do homework, watch some television, then go to bed." He let go of her hands and stood up, stretching his back out.

Kairi's face flashed with a sad expression, but she hid it quickly. "Um, okay. I'll probably ask again on the weekend." She smiled, and got up, and walked over to a group of girls, who were exchanging makeup and mascara.

Riku slid down the rope, his gloves protecting his hands from rope burn. "Whew! Now that's what I call fun." He brushed himself off, and walked over to Sora. "Wanna head to lunch now?"

"Sure, why not. Kairi, going to lunch?" Sora said to her, picking up his towel and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Okay! Let's hit the cafe." She smiled and got up, following the two boys out the gym.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku all sat at the round table that they always sit at, the table that sat right in front of the school's most prized thing: the three huge windows that shown light into the whole cafeteria, named the Trinity Windows. Sora was having chicken noodle soup, Riku, the chili, and Kairi had the salad.

"I'm really liking this new diet I'm on. I see the results. Don't you guys see it too?" Kairi said, her mouth full of lettuce and cheese.

Sora nodded a little, stirring his soup around with his spoon, looking at the floor.

Riku waved Kairi's question off and practically wolfed down his chili, wiping his mouth with the back of his forearm. "I don't notice a thing."

Kairi pinched his arm and flustered. "You're just a blind jerk."

"Stop it you two." Sora sighed, and pushed his soup away from him. "I'm not hungry."

Kairi patted his hand gently, and smiled. "Maybe you just need some rest. Want me to walk you to the nurse's office?"

"Nah, he's fine." Riku said, his elbows on the table. "He's probably just as swamped with homework as I am."

Sora sighed again, and started to get up to leave. "I'm going to Study Hall, guys..."

And with that, the Trinity Windows shattered with the loudest sound ever heard. Everyone in the cafeteria had ducked under the tables, or ran out of the room, all except the trio.

A girl hopped out of what was left of the windows, and roughly landed on the table the trio was sitting at. She slowly stood, everyone getting a better look at her.

Her skylight blue hair was shoulder-length, the ends facing in different directions, yet it still looked tame. She had a brace circlet on her forehead, and a blue, long dress, almost the same color of her hair and riddled in strange markings, trailing off behind her, as if the wind were still blowing. She looked around, her blue eyes matching her pale skin and lips.

Riku stood from his chair, ready to brawl. "Who are you? What are you?" Kairi stood by him, more worried then prepared to fight.

"I came not for you..." The girl started softly. "I came...For the Light." She quickly hopped off the table, and rushed through the cafeteria doors, herdress trailing again, blowing wildly.

"Whoa. What was that about? Freak." Kairi said softly, brushing her hair back a little.

"I don't know, I thought she was pretty cute." Riku said, laughing a little.

"You always think some tomboy is cute." Kairi pushed Riku from behind.

"Are you two still at it again? Give it a break..." Sora said, sighing once again. _But, who was that girl...And what Light, _Sora thought.

So, how's that for a first chapter? Comments please, I accept all except flaming. Flame me and I'll kick your ass. Thanks, read and review, and the next chapter will come out in the next few minutes! Promise!

Selfina-Hikayu and Co.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here I am with a new chapter for this story. I hope you all are liking it so far. And I see you hitting my story, but I only have 1 review. Review if you're going to read it. Thanks? Here's with the story.

**_The Misadventures of A Bunch of Teenagers!_**

**Chapter II: "It Feels Good To Stretch Again!"**

It was the next day. Friday came so quickly for the trio, and with chaos going around the school about the girl who broke the Trinity Windows, they were glad the week was over.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were walking to school, passing a house that wasn't there yesterday.

Riku gave the house a strange look. "What in the fu-"

"Sora, do you think we could go to the movies on Saturday?" Kairi said, interrupting Riku.

"Oh, well, if Riku's not grounded anymore..." Sora said, looking up in thought.

"No, I mean just me and you, no Riku." Kairi said softly.

"Oh. Nope, sorry, I'm doing something this weekend." Sora continued to walk, holding onto his backpack strap.

Kairi stood and watched him walk on, feeling rejected. Suddenly, a rage of anger flashed onto her face. She stormed towards him, and turned him roughly around by the shoulder. "Listen here, Sora!" Her voice was shrill and upset.

And a few feet behind them...

Riku was still checking out the house, having a really strange feeling about it.

"Eh." He said. "Probably didn't notice it until now."

Riku glanced back at the house, the windows dark with shadows, but continues on.

A figure looked out from the window...

Kairi pokes her finger into Sora's face. "You're _going _to go on a date with me, whether you like it or not!" She stabbed her finger into his chest, making him wince. "I'm going to make sure you do!"

"Okay, okay, for the love of a Paopu, just calm down." Sora stepped back. "This weekend, me, you _and _Riku are going to the movies."

Kairi surged with anger. "But I just sa-"

"It's for your own good, and my safety..." Sora rubbed his chest softly. "That hurt, you know."

"I know." Kairi said happily, and continued walking towards the high school.

Riku walked up by Sora, confused as to what just happened. "What's go-"

"Don't ask." The brunette interrupted. "Just...Don't ask. Saturday, you and me and her gotta go see a movie."

"Fine by me." Riku playfully shoved Sora in the shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

The two walked again.

At school, an assembly was called. Everyone gathered in another of the school's most prized things, but it was nothing compared to the once Trinity Windows.

It was the Yushimitsu High School Auditorium. It seated over 2,000 students, since the school was a public school.

The students buzzed with small conversations, whispers and questions as to what could be going on.

Eunice, a friend of Kairi's, sat next to the trio, a excited look on her face.

"Eunice!" Kairi squealed and gave her a hug, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Well, you know what happened to the Trinity Windows, right? The Principal--" Eunice was interrupted when Mr. Sagatoka tapped the microphone, on the stage.

"Hello, is this thing one? Testing, one, two...Hello my students. I called for an assembly for a very special reason. Since yesterday's incident, we have found the person who broke the Trinity Windows."

The students gasped, and all side conversations stopped. Riku took this as a chance to show off, and yelled, "Whodunit!"

Mr. Sagatoka instantly shot his look over at Riku, and Riku snickered. "Why don't you come onto the stage, Riku. I have something for you to do."

The other students in the auditorium made a 'ooo' sound, but the Principal raised a hand for them to stop.

Riku got up from his seat next to Sora, and walked out of the row of seats, and headed up the small staircase onto the stage. He stood next to Mr. Sagatoka.

"And now, to reveal who broke the Trinity Windows. Mrs. Beanua?

Mrs. Beanua, the secretary of the Principal, nodded and motioned to someone to come out from backstage.

The oddly all sky blue girl walked out, in the school's newest uniform, and stood next to the Principal.

Students murmured, and gave her strange looks. She stared back coldly.

"This, is Selfina Muramuratakusotsuyu. Even though she has broke this school's most prized possession, she has agreed to enroll into our school, and make up for it with her outstanding academics." He applauded her.

After a few minutes, others started to join him, and soon, the whole room started to whistle and cheer and clap.

Selfina smiled a little, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Eunice pointed at Selfina's circlet, which she still wore on her head. "What's that? I like it. It's very fashionable. Soon enough you'll see every girl in the whole school wearing one."

Kairi violently jabbed Eunice with her shoulder, "I _don't _like her. She's shady."

"Ow, Kairi. Gosh, you always think someone is shady when they're new. You said that about me when I came here." Eunice gave Kairi a harsh look. "I'm going back over here." She got up, and walked over to the row of girls, most with noticeable makeup on.

"Ugh. Great, now I have to make up with her, again." Kairi groaned and rested a palm on her forehead.

Mr. Sagatoka began to spoke again, "Wait, I'm not finished yet." He raised his hand to get the students to stop chatting. "As you all know, Riku has a horrible reputation. He will be able to make up for it, if he can show Mr. Muramuratakusotsuyu the basics here at Yushimitsu High School."

"Yeah, right!" A student shouted from the audience. The students roared with laughter.

Riku scooted closer to Selfina, and grinned. "Weird principal we got, huh?"

Selfina turned, and look at him. "Well, no. He is actually quite nice. He allowed me to have this uniform for no cost at all."

"That sucks. The rest of us had to pay for ours. I don't even like it." Riku casually picked a bit of lint from his shoulder, and continued to grin at her. She smiled sweetly.

"You have the strangest eyes. Like mine. Mine swirl."

Soon, the students in the auditorium started to leave, and continue their normal classes.

"Come on, you two. Get to class." Mr. Sagatoka said, shooing them with his hands. He walked off the stage himself.

Sora and Kairi got up onto the stage, and stood next Riku.

"We might as well help too," Sora said. "Hey, I'm Sora. Riku's friend."

Sora reached out his hand towards Selfina for her to shake, but Kairi suddenly slapped it away, and stood in front of him.

"And I am Kairi, Sora's close friend." She stared hard and long at Selfina, as she only stared back.

"It is nice to meet the both of you. I am--"

Kairi waved her hand into Selfina's face. "We know your name, _Selfina._ What kind of a name is that anyway."

Selfina had a hurt expression on her face.

Riku took Selfina aside, holding her by the hand gently. "Don't mind her, she can be a bit of a bitch sometimes."

Sora cleared his throat a little. "Kairi, she's new. Calm down. Come on, we gotta go to the gym."

The quartet left the auditorium via backstage, and all was quiet.

It was gym time once again, and the quartet were doing various things.

Riku was doing jumping jacks along with Selfina, his eyes periodically looking at her chest bouncing.

"Hey, um...Selfina...Wanna watch me climb the rope? I can do it pretty fast, you know." Riku started, coming to a stop on his jumping jacks.

Selfina stopped suddenly. "Oh, I love to climb! Let us have a climbing race, shall we?"

With that said, it seemed like time had stopped. All the students in the gymnasium ceased what they were doing, and looked at the two.

"Oh my gosh, the new girl's going against Riku!" A student shouted.

"I bet Riku beats her!" Another said.

"Bet you $5 that she beats him!" Yet another student blurted.

Soon enough, students crowded around Riku and Selfina, fists of money waving in the air.

"Alright, alright." Riku said, taking money from the fists, and started to count it. "Okay, $30 dollars here says that I can beat Cutie here in climbing rope."

Selfina blinked in utter confusion. Then she smiled. "Ah, I see. Gambling. Alright, I'm ready, are you?" She said sweetly, grabbing onto the rope, preparing herself to climb.

"Are you kidding me? I was born ready, Cutie." Riku grinned at her.

"Stop calling me Cutie." Selfina frowned.

Beside the crowd, Sora and Kairi did their daily aerobics.

"Are we still on for that date tomorrow night, Sora?" Kairi said, excited.

"Yeah, we are. We, meaning me, you and Riku." Sora said grimly.

"Hey, don't be so down! At least we're going together!"

"I wanted to stay home and read."

"Well, you're going out with me instead, so get over it."

Sora sighed, and got up, getting one last stretch, and then walked over to the crowd. Kairi was soon to follow.

Eunice waved the money in her hand, high above her head. "Any more takers? Alright then, let the climbing begin in..."

The students all began to count loudly with Eunice.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Riku and Selfina climbed up the ropes after the final number. Selfina wiggled herself up the rope, as Riku did the same. Selfina started to inch ahead of the silver-haired one, and reached her bell before him. Riku was right behind her, and rung his, and started to slide down the rope. But alas...Selfina was already hopping herself off the rope.

She had won.

Students cheered, students groaned, and money was collected. Eunice walked over to the bouncing Selfina and attempted to hand her the cash.

Selfina whooed loudly and giggled, "Goodness! It feels good to stretch again!"

"Geeze, you're fast. I congratulate you, Cutie." Riku said, his arms resting behind his head. "I'll tell you what." He wrapped an arm around Selfina's waist, and pulled her close. Students oohed.

"I'll take you out tomorrow. We'll go get ice cream, see a movie, and maybe take a night stroll in the park. What do you say?" Riku grinned with confidence.

"Well..." Selfina said, resting a finger on her chin. "Okay. Here, take the money, and here is my number." She handed him the number and money all at once. "Call me, okay?" She smiled, and started to walk into the locker room, "And stop calling me Cutie!"

Jym, one of Riku's male friends, strolled over cooly, his hands in his gym shorts. "So you got her number, huh? Does she put out?" He asked.

"No, but she's already so hot she doesn't have to." Riku said, holding up her number in triumphant victory. "Yes!"

"Oh my gosh, you got her number? What did I tell you about her, Riku!" Kairi cried, rushing up to him.

Sora walked up beside her, trying to get her to quiet down. "Come on, it isn't that serious. She can just come along, like a double date! She'll have Riku, and you'll have me, unfortunately."

Kairi's face lit up with happiness. "Oh, okay! That's fine with me. So, you'll be walking me home, Sora?"

Sora sighed. "Yes, Kairi. I will be walking you home."

Riku still had that grin on his face. "This is just too much."

The three started to walk out of the gym doors, Riku with Selfina's number, Kairi clinging to Sora's arm, and Sora, with the most dreaded look on his face. _Thank the Trinity it's Friday, _Sora thought.

_There, how's that for you? Please read and review, hm? Thanks! Another chapter is coming soon._


End file.
